


Brick Oneshots

by Seidraikiri



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe, DCU
Genre: Bruce has a hard on, Bruce is possesive, Clark loves annoying Bruce, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Hard ons, Humor, Language, M/M, Romance, Smut, alpha omega beta dynamics, slight ClarkDick, unpatient
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidraikiri/pseuds/Seidraikiri
Summary: Bruce Wayne x Dick Grayson oneshots.





	1. Resistance

BruDick Oneshots.

Warnings: Bad Language  
Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, Robin/Nightwing... If I did *blushes* they would be humping each other each moment.  
|||

||

Bruce's eyes darted across Dick's room. He raised an eyebrow at the semi mess the boy-- man had made. Seeing that the occupant wasn't there he closed the door and continued his search.

X

Loving someone was one thing, restraining love was a very different.

Dick's eyebrow furred as his eyes scanned the book that Alfred had given him.  
He raised his head up, meeting Bruce's gaze.

"Afternoon." he greeted.

"Hh." was Bruce's reply. Dick's eyebrows furred more. What did "Hh" mean?!

Bruce's gaze lingered on the young Grayson's figure. Just before he could start his sentence.

"Master Bruce. Master Dick. Lunch is ready."

Dammit Alfred...

X

Is something wrong Bruce? You've been staring at me like that... Since you came downstairs."

"Hh." he replied. Dick's eye twitched a bit.

"Nothing is wrong." he finally replied.

Dick frowned. "Something is wrong. I'm not leaving Gotham until you tell me what's bothering you Bruce."

"It's nothing." A curt reply. A lie.

"Is it about the mission and my injury. It's healed for God sake!" he stood up and lifted his shirt up.

Bruce choked on his water. That action was beyond uncalled for.

Dick's blue eyes held curiousty. Something was definetely up. He pulled his shirt back down.

"So is it my injury?"

"No." a short reply once again.

Bruce fidgeted in his seat, positionin himself the third time since they started lunch.

He averted his eyes to the wall, then glanced at Dick then the wall again.

"Pardon me." he stood up and quickly turned, walking towards the bathroom.

Dick pulled him back. Bruce's well sculpted back facing him.

"Stop avoiding things and tell me what's wrong."

Not getting an answer, he walked in front of the older man.

Bruce's face was slightly flushed.

He tried not to look down.

"It isn't about the mission. Now if you'll excuse me--"

"Why is you're face flushed?"

Shit.

"Dick. Move."

"Not until you bloody tell me what's wrong!"

Bruce straightened. Averting his gaze to Dick's black hair. Clenching that hair in his palms, to have him writhing below him...

"So?!" Dick brushed his hair back and looked down in fustration.

Bloody Hell.

X

Dick let out a choked gasp. Bruce's face flushed a little more.

The Grayson's eyes widened. He blinked. Stating openly at the man's hard on.

"You have a--"

"Hard on. Yes. Now move."

Dick let out a chuckle. "Is that what's wrong? It's normal you know? Soo, whose it for?"

"Ahh..." Bruce was speechless.

"Is it for that woman you dropped home Saturday night?" Getting no response cancelled that out.

"Whose is for?"

"You don't need to know." He stepped aside and started his way towards his destination only to be pulled back. Loosing his balance from his hurry he fell on his back. Dick falling on top of him.

It twitched.

He moved his hips slightly to brush it up against Dick's groin. His face showing a battle between restraint and pleasure.

Dick stirred and felt the heat radiating off Bruce's groin.

"Y-You're hard on is for--"

"Bloody shutup." Bruce growled pulling Dick's head towards his and taking his lips.

|||

This is my first ever BruDick oneshot. XD. AND I LOVE IT!

So, I guess I can take requests and stuff. I'll be publishing oneshot for Bruce x Dick here!

^^ Hope you enjoyed? Comments/Opinions??!o(〃＾▽＾〃)o


	2. My Omega

Slight Clark Kent x Dick Grayson

Bruce Wayne x Dick Grayson

Dick Grayson is still Robin.

Jealous! Bruce

Alpha/Beta/Omega AU

Warnings: Bad language, man x boy.

Clark Kent- Superman  
Diana Prince - Wonder Woman  
Barry Allen- Flash

BruDick Oneshots.

Dedicated to homokage who is now also in love with BruDick.

 

||

He glared at the way Clark placed his hand on his omega's shoulder-- not offically his--the way Clark flirted with Dick, looked at Dick, touched Dick, laughed with Dick, smiled at Dick. Everyone k ew that Superman had a great smile.

Showoff.

But it had been driving crazy for one month or so--he couldn't remember how long--he just remembered that he hated it.

Clark barely knew Dick--okay maybe a little.

... Or a lot.

His eye twitched when he heard Clark comment on Dick's uniform, somethiblng about his chest. Making Dick blush in return.

Private talk? Yeah right. More like Private thief who wanted to steal his to be Omega. They were also in the BatCave for God sakes and Bruce was only 3-4 metres away! They should... Clark should at least have some curtesy right?

Well, if it was Dick they were fighting for. The game had offically begun.

X

"I think that's it for today. Good day everyone. Don't forget you're patrol dates, areas and times." Clark finished and started to walk in to the gym room.

He stopped suddenly. "Batman? I was wondering why you weren't at the meeting. Have you been here the whole time?"

"Hh."

Superman raised an eyebrow at that. That reply always puzzled him till today even after many bloody years.

"So, why didn't you--"

"Stay away from Robin."

"Huh?" What did Robin have to do with... Oh.

Clark smirked, amused. "Why? Is there a problem?"

"Just stop talking to Robin." Bruce stood up and headed for the exit.

"I'm I moving in on you're to be Omega?" 

Bruce stilled, letting out a warning sound.

"If you don't claim him soon... I'll claim him myelf Bruce."

"Just stay away." Bruce growled.

X

 

Dick's eye widened in alarm. His blue eyes filled with shock.

"W-What?"

Bruce averted his gaze and looked back at Dick. His blue eyes piercing in to Dick's blue eyes.

"Do you have an interest in someone?"

Grayson's face flushed pink.

"Well, yeah."

"Who?"

"Why?" Bruce let out a sigh. "You are an Omega Dick. You have to be claimed soon before you go in to heat."

"I still have time. My heat is next we--"  
He felt a tingle run through his body, he suddenly felt aroused, his skin hot.

Bruce raised an eyebrow, his nose twitched sensing Dick's arousal.

"Next week huh?"

"Shutup."

Dick's body tingled more. His breathing ragged. He fell to the ground.

He felt Bruce laying him on the couch. The end of the couch sunk. Dick opened his eyes and was directly face to face with Bruce.

Who was stradling him.

"B-Bruce?"

A low sigh, "I was going to wait till next week to do this. But might as well do it now." 

He pulled at Dick's shirt collar. He nipped him. Claiming his omega.

X

Was Bruce smiling?!

The Justice league members looked at Bruce when he walked in to the sitting room. Namely; Diana, Clark and Barry.

Barry raised his eyebrow. Diana scrunched her eyes to see if she was being delusional and Clark... Well he just looked stupid.

"What's the happy occassion Buddy?" Barry asked.

Bruce looked at their faces. What were they so shocked about?

Clark's nose twitched, sensing Dick's scent on Bruce.  
"Nothing." Bruce answered.

"Then why are you smiling?" Diana asked.

"No reason." his smile increased a bit.

The other three in the room looked at Bruce, still.in shock. Little did they know a well fucked Dick was sleeping on Bruce's bed.

|||  
I know. Lol I love Jealous Bruce. Makes me happy CX


	3. Unusually happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never said 'yes' to having lunch with them, and why was he so damn happy?!

|||

"I-It's not funny!"

A small chuckle "It is."

"I was trying to make you blush alright!"

A chuckle once more, "By sitting on me and whispering the things I do to you in bed?"

"I was trying all right!"

"Fine. Fine. But that's not how you do it Dick. It would have worked if you whispered the things you would do to me in bed."

Dick brightened. "Well I would--" he whispered into Bruce's ear. 

Bruce posture perked up and straightened, a pink blush slowly dusting his face. 

Richard continued "Then I would go..."

Bruce groaned "Hh." the small reply.

 

His body tingled and his groin twitched. 

Dick sat back smilingly "Did that work?" 

Bruce flushed, "I-It did..." he replied flustered. Dick laughed as Bruce fidgeted. 

"It's not funny know Dick."

"You laughed at me." he whined.

""Yes but you didn't get a hard on did you...?"

 

Dick flushed, "W-Well... That's what payback is like Batman." 

Making Bruce shiver.

||

Clark raised a curious eyebrow. Wonderwoman looked puzzled. The rest of the JL looked at him.

Bruce had never said yes to their invitation for lunch. And why the hell was he so happy?

Nightwing walked into the room smiling cheekily—as usual— and whispered something in his ear which made Bruce flush pink and grin. 

Something was definitely going on.

 

||

Hope that was good enough, it isn't that long since I just wrote it up.  
I'll be doing a request which was commented a month ago; ABO Slade wants to claim Dick, but obviously Bruce isn't going to let that happen!

Till next time!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open! ^^


	4. What the heck are you wearing

"What are you." he pointed at the catastrophe Dick was wearing. "Wearing?" 

The asked man shrugged. "Pajamas Bruce. I thought you were smart."

"I mean you're pajamas...Why...?"

"Supeman logo printed pajamas."

Bruce collapsed on the bed. "Why what's wrong with them?"

"They symbolize Superman—Clark Kent—seriously Dick. Why are you wearing them?"

"There just pajamas. It's not like Superman or Kent ravaged or fucked me."

"Then why are you wearing them?" he asked once more.

Dick stood up and walked towards the cupboard.   
"I got a pair for you too." 

"Thankyou. I'll have fun burning it." 

Richard frowned. "Why do you dislike Clark so much?"

Bruce gave him 'like you don't know' look. 

"Is it because of that incident where you thought he was touching my ass?"

Batman glared. "Don't remind me. It increases my dislike for him more."

"It is that! Bruce he was saving me from my fall!"

"Doesn't change anything."

"I was injured!"

"Still doesn't change anything." he replied earning a groan from Dick. "Fine. I'll remove it. Clark gave it to me as a gift for my birthday, which you forgot."

"I thought it was on Tuesday."

"Well it was on Monday." he said, unbuttoning his shirt. 

"I have nothing underneath and all my sleeping clothes are being washed. So?" suddenly something was thrown at his face.

He let out an amused snort. Looking at the pajamas Bruce threw him. 

"These are Batman logo pajamas."

Bruce nodded. "Hh... Which symbolize you belong to me."

"You're just the jealous type."

"No. Just possessive."

All true.

||


	5. I take what I want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally wrote up the request for @Aguna91

**Slight Slade x Dick**

**Bruce x Dick**

**[ABO FIC]**

**Man x Man.**

**||**

"Sorry!" he quickly apologized as he picked up the strangers' item. "I was in a rush. I wasn't looking wh—"

The intense lustful stare the man was giving him made him shiver. "It's alright. Mistakes happen. I'm Slade Wilson. You are?"

"R-Richard Grayson."

The man raised an eyebrow. "I see. Are you by any chance a claimed omega?"

"No. Not ye—"

"Richard." A growl from behind the man.

The said boy turned around. "Bruce! Sorry, I bumped into him and I was kind of late! Did you wait long?"

"No. Let's go. Alfred just called." Richard nodded, he looked back at Slade. "Goodbye Mr. Wilson/ It was nice meeting you."

"My pleasure Richard." He smirked and saw a shiver travel through Dick. Bruce glared and growled low. He turned and Richard quickly followed.

"My pleasure indeed." he chuckled and set off to find more information about the boy.

||

He whistled as he entered the man's office. "Hello Wayne."

"Slade."

"How's Richard doing?"

"What do you want Wilson? We both know you don't work or belong here."

"Yes. I know that. But I was just asking a simple question. Is Richard claimed—"

A growl emitted from the Black haired Alpha in the room.

"Stay away from Richard."

"Why Bruce. I was just asking if I can have the boy."

"Richard is not an item. He is not a toy. Now. Get. Out."

The man laughed, as if feeling pity for the Black haired alpha.

"Bruce, Bruce. I don't need you're permission to take Richard." he said, "I take what I want." smiling he headed for the door. "And I get what I want."

||

"Master Dick. Master Bruce is waiting."

"I'm almost done Alfred!"

||

He quickly ran down the stair way. "Sorry I was—Bruce?"

The man was staring at him, mouth slightly agape.

"B-Bruce?" he stuttered out.

Snapping out of his daze. "Sorry. Uh. Shall we go now?"

"Yes. I'm ready."

Bruce glanced at the young man once more. 'Stunning.' was the thought that run through his head.

||

"Hello again Richard."

"Oh! Mr.Wilson!"

He smiled. "Slade is alright. Enjoying the party?"

"Yes. I am. By any chance have you seen Bruce?"

"Yes. But before you go or I tell you. Could you answer my question sincerely?"

Dick looked surprised but agreed.  
"Have you been claimed yet Richard?"

"No. Bruce says I'm not ready yet. But if I was to be claimed. I want it to be someone I love." he finished, slightly blushing.

Slade nodded. "Would you like to walk through the garden with me?"

"Sure."

||

Bruce growled, "Barbara, have you seen Dick?"

She nodded. "He just walked with Slade into the gardens."

Bruce's alpha growled, sending fear to the girl. He thanked her and rushed to find Dick.

||

Dick laughed at the compliment. "So you work in Blüdhaven?"

"Yes. Bruce's company is working there too."

"Richard could I... Never mind. It's silly."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "What is it? I don't mind, you can tell."

Slade grinned as Dick slowly walked in to his trap. "It's something I have to do actually." he said, walking towards Dick. Making the young man take a step back until his back hit the wall.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm taking what I want Richard. And that's you." he lead forward to claim Dick on the neck but was pulled back and thrown in to the tree.

A loud alpha growl. "What do you think your doing?"

Slade chuckled. "Way to spoil everything Bruce. I was taking what I wanted."

"I told you hands off Richard! Do you think I would let an Alpha like you take him?"

Slade growled "You didn't need to interfere. How do you know what the boy wants? I was just doing what you're afraid to do Bruc—"

A punch landed on his face. Slade grinned at him. "I'll take him soon. If you don't." he said before passing out.

"Let's go Richard."

"But—"

"Now!"

||

The door slammed harshly behind them. Bruce walked up the stairs in a hurry. Leaving Dick in the hallway.

"Geez." he muttered. Following Bruce into the man's room, finding staring into the night. Breathing ragged.

"Could you at least tell me what he meant?"

Bruce growled. "Alpha claiming you."

"I mean about you! Just tell me Bruce!"

"About me claiming you! About me having feelings for you Richard!"

Dick blinked. "Y-You like me?"

"Love. Not like. It's not a crush." he said making Dick laugh.

"Take me then. Claim me."

"I can't—"

"Take what you want."

Losing all control on his Alpha, he did just that.

**||**

**^^ I hope you liked this!**

**I finally wrote some SladeDick. A wonderful rival for BruDick don't ya think?**

**I'm not sure I got Slade's traits that well.**

**Well, Till next time sweethearts!**


	6. Step-mother... Or should I say step-father?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They should really try their best to hide it if they don't want anyone to find out. But alas, the youngest Wayne does!

||

**Interrupting! Damian**

**Bruce x Dick/Batman x Nightwing.**

**||**

It wasn't disgusting. Alright maybe it was. But as long as his Father was happy, Damian was okay with it. But seriously couldn't they try not to make it too obvious?

||

"Nightwing."

The called hero frowned. "Why hello to you too Batman."

"You're suppose to be in Blüdhaven."

"Well... Didn't you miss me?"

"Blüdhaven." The Dark Knight repeated.

||

Damian groaned in irritation as he headed for the Bat-cave. His Father had promised to help—

Why were there two voices in the cave? He sneaked into a dark shadowy place where he knew he wouldn't be seen. 'Grayson?'

He listened as the conversation between Bruce and Dick continued.

"Didn't you miss me Brucie?"

The Bat cringed at that. He didn't really like that nickname after all.

"You aren't suppose to be in Gotham, Dick."

"Well I missed you." Dick smirked. "Didn't you miss m-mph!" his lips were captured into a kiss. "Is that  answer enough?" Bruce asked pulling back.

The younger man smirked, "How much did you miss me?" he coyly said, raising an eyebrow— because he loved to tease Bruce—in question.

Bruce chuckled and grunted "A lot." before capturing his lips into a more passionate kiss.

Damian blinked thrice and wiped his eyes. If he wasn't being delusional... Did that mean Grayson was his new... Oh no.

||

Chuckling and noises could be heard from the kitchen. Damian was certain that Alfred had gone shopping. So who would be in the kitchen? Maybe Grayson and Father? They seemed to be together frequently since Dick came back.

He opened the door. "Father?"

The two men froze. As they were caught in a rather awkward position; Dick sitting on the counter. Legs around Bruce. The younger man quickly removed himself from the older. "Damian! We're just making coffee!"

Both men went opposite sides, pretending to be busy.

Damian coughed. "I hate to ask Father but is Grayson going to be my new step-mother? Or should I say step-father?"

Both men flushed pink in reply. Well, mostly Dick. Bruce just choked on his coffee.

||

**Ha! I love Damian. [As much as he is an annoying Brat in the comics/series/movies. I can't help but have a soft spot for the kid.]-- I got this idea from Pinterest [A picture in short] The coffee part. ^^**

**\0/ Well, I guess that's for this chapter! Do leave a comment to tell me what you think!**

**Till next time!**


	7. Denied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! \0/ New chapter! I really love BruDick-- Might be the same position as KakaNaru.
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> Angry! Bruce Stubborn! Dick.
> 
> Bad! Language. Swearing!
> 
> //Huzzah! Enjoy!

**||**

"Denied." a simple answer to the young man's request.

  
The man blinked his eyes in surprise, he stubbornly questioned, "Why? It's—"

"No matter how much you try to convince me. The answer is no."

"It's just a mission!" Dick stubbornly retorted once again.

"Nightwing. This matter is over." Bruce stood up and walked towards the bat computer.

"It's not over until I say so. Batman." He put a little bit—a lot—of anger on the last word. Bruce continued to stare away on the computer.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you! I need to go for this mission!" he turned the man's chair around.

"It's too risky."

"Everything we fucking do is risky!" he shouted. They were The Dynamic Duo—Batman and Robin— everything they did had a high chance of death, especially on missions.

"I have to go for this mission! Why can't you understand and allow me too! You can't stop me! I'll just fucking go anyway!" and that the younger man turned around to exit the cave.

"You're request was denied." He used his batman voice, he grit the line out.

Finally. _Finally,_ Dick let out what he wanted to say all along after he became Nightwing. "For fuck's sake Bruce! I'm not ten anymore!!"

"The answer is no Richard!" He let the anger out.

After that, everything came to a halt. Dick grit his teeth in anger. "Fuck you Bruce! Why can't you see I want to get away from you!"

Bruce stilled. "You—"

"I'M FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU!" He shouted.

And he wasn't crying dammit.

||

He didn't know how to respond—The Batman—But he walked towards Dick and brought his face to look at him.

The young man's eyes cried tears. Bruce wiped them away. What the fuck was he doing? Before he could think of what he was going to say. He spoke. And it came from his heart.

"I... Just don't want you to get hurt. I don't want to loose you too... If you're going for this mission. I'm also coming along. It is a Justice League mission. I'm going with you." he inhaled.

"Be read in ten." he walked away to put his suit on... Ignoring the confession that just happened.

||

**[After the mission.]**

Dick tried not to look awkward. It didn't work.

"Did you mean it?" Bruce suddenly spoke up.

"Huh? What?... Oh. Ah, yea."

Just before he could remove his gauntlet off. He walked forward in one swift motion and placed his lips on Dick's.

"I wouldn't be able to live if I lost you." Dick's face flushed. " So you have the same—"

Bruce nodded, "—yes. Sometimes I find it so amusing how I can't say the simplest things."

Richard giggled. "And you're The Batman."

The Batman let out a small smile. "Yes;and I'm Batman."

The younger man shook his head. Amused.

"So you—"

"I love you."

||

**WOOO! I loved these kind of oneshots. I really ENJOY writing them. Such a joy!**

**>. < I hope you liked it! A little bit of ROMANST isn't all that bad is it?!**

**\0/ Till next time.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More requests would be nice! ^^ Thanks for reading!


End file.
